1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly, and more particularly to a reversible latch assembly that can be used with a door that opens in a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Most doors are mounted pivotally in a doorframe in an opening in a wall and have a latch assembly. The doorframe for most conventional doors has two vertical doorjambs with the door pivotally attached to one doorjamb and the latch assembly engaging the other doorjamb when the door is closed. Such doors can be classified into two groups according to the way the door opens. One group of doors is a clockwise-opening door, and the other group is a counterclockwise-opening door.
Two kinds of conventional latch assemblies in accordance with the prior art are used respectively with the different groups of doors mentioned above.
The two kinds of conventional latch assemblies are very similar in shape and appearance so a workman can easily mistakenly identify the latch assembly and install the incorrect latch assembly in a door.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a reversible latch assembly to obviate the aforementioned problems.